Aspects of the invention relate generally to the field of data processing. More particularly, various aspects of the invention relate to processing video data, along with hardware for performing that processing.
As the use of cameras (e.g., video cameras) proliferates (e.g., for surveillance, mapping, communication, remote device operation, etc.), the volume of video data being analyzed continues to increase at a significant rate. Additionally, analyzing video data gathered via these cameras is increasingly complex, particularly in real-time. In particular, as tracking algorithms become more complex, performing real-time video analysis is a significant challenge. Conventional software-based algorithms can suffer from: a) drift, a phenomenon whereby the tracker latches onto and tracks an incorrect target; and/or b) occlusion, a phenomenon whereby the correct target is partially or fully blocked from line-of-sight vision over one or more frames.